Generally speaking, the term “cartridge” is used to denote the part of the electronic cigarette containing a flavouring substance and a vaporizer or nebulizer for the flavouring substance.
The cartridge can be connected to a power unit of the electronic cigarette which generates the power used by the vaporizer of the flavouring substance.
Cartridges currently available on the market may be of the disposable type or they may be rechargeable so they can be refilled when the flavouring substance is finished.
At present, electronic cigarette cartridges are made by assembling different structural and electronic components which characterize each manufacturer's product.
The on-going expansion of the electronic cigarette market is reflected in the ever increasing number of cartridges to be made and marketed.
There is therefore a need for electronic cigarette cartridge making machines with a greater production capacity than prior art machines and, more specifically, which are capable of considerably increasing the hourly production rate compared to what is currently known.